


Leather or Latex

by teamanic



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Lio belts are mentioned, M/M, Some of Burning Rescue and Guiera and Meis make an appearance here, that's all i have to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamanic/pseuds/teamanic
Summary: Galo has an important question.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Leather or Latex

“Lio I was thinking about something and now I can’t stop _really_ thinking over it,” Galo scoffs down the last bit of pizza before swiping up a fresh slice, pointing the drooping tip in Lio’s direction, “Was that leather or latex you were wearing back then? That stuff looked really tight on you.” 

Lio chokes on his water. Guiera and Meis whip their heads toward Galo’s direction with gawking mouths.

“ _What?_ ” 

A few heads start to turn in their direction as Guiera _pfffft’s_ into his hand, failing to clamp down on the laugh that’s silently wracking his shoulders. Meis has to hand him a glass of water as he begins to cough and wheeze into his palm. 

“I thought it was a fair question! What is _he_ -,” Galo jabs an accusing thumb at Gueira’s hunched shaking form, “-laughing about?” 

“Our dumb Galo here was checking out that twink’s tight ass the moment he laid eyes on it,” Lucia cackles, “Typical behaviour of a himbo with too many sex hormones thinking of ass and wanting to get some.”

“I don’t think about Lio’s ass like _that_ all the time!” Galo splutters, flushing red to his ears.

“That implies you think about it at some point of the day!” Lucia crows in laughter, “Caught red handed you perv!”

Lio is burning so hot he swears he feels the Promare coming back to his fingertips. He wants to tell Meis to _shut up_ as he joins Guiera’s wheezing fit if he wasn’t so mortified and desperately trying to hide his face in his own gloves. 

_Galo please for the love of god_ -

“I’m not a perv!”

“That’s what a virgin would say!”

“Lucia!” Galo’s exclamation definitely has reeled in a staggering amount of attention by now, “You can eat your own words because I can say for a fact that I’m _not_ a virgin. At least not since a couple months ago.”

Lio pinches the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply, “Galo-”

“Well _obviously_ ,” Guiera wipes the tears from his eyes. He gives Lio a side glance and sends a knowing smirk and wink in his direction, “I bet boss can tell us all about it.”

Lio rattles the glass cups as he slams his hands down onto the table, “Gueira what the _fuck_ -”

“Oh my god you guys! I don’t want to hear what goes on in the bedroom!” Aina whispers, a little red herself. 

“You can’t tell me otherwise that they aren’t kinky motherfuckers,” Lucia chimes with a flash of her teeth. She leans back against her chair and points the prongs of her fork in Lio’s direction, “Just look at the number of belts Lio owns. You wouldn’t need so many belts unless-”

“Lucia!” Lio and Galo both screech their chairs across the floor.

A glass shatters. 

“I didn’t mean to get us kicked out during lunch!” Galo pleads, kneeling at the foot of the bed, “I really was just curious!”

“You started that train wreck of a conversation and now they’re assuming things,” Lio hisses. He tries so hard not to soften at the face Galo pulls. He’s _not_ falling for it, no he isn’t. He shuts his eyes closed from the sight of Galo’s wide doe eyes and crosses his arms, brow twitching, “I have permission to stay angry at you for bringing that topic up in the first place. Starting now and forever. ” 

“I’m sorry babe.”

“Don’t call me _babe_.” 

“Firefly.” 

“Or that.” 

“I love you too.” 

He scoffs lightly, tilting his head to the side even though he tries sneaking a glance with one eye cracked open.

The breath from his lungs fly past his lips as his world tips back, and then there’s Galo’s familiar weight, and heat, and nicely muscled arms wrapped all around him. Lio tries to twist away from his grasp because _No Galo can’t stop him from being mad_ and he’s made it the first thing on his mind to glare daggers into his head-

Galo kisses his forehead, stealing his breath away with little pecks from his nose to his lips. The fire in his chest simmers, reduced to glowing coals instead as Galo finishes with a sweet chaste kiss on his neck. 

“I hate you,” Lio grumbles half-heartedly. He still wraps a hand around the nape of his neck, bringing his head down until their lips almost touch, “Exploiting my weak points.” 

Galo sticks his tongue out, “Learnt from the best.” 

Lio sighs through his nose as he lets the twitch of an amused smile take over the frown etched into his features. His fingers tilt Galo’s chin a little, angling to press their lips together perfectly. 

“i guess I love you.” He laughs a little airily as he pulls away.

Galo places a quick peck on his cheek, “Since you love me so very much, can I ask you something?”

“Hm.”

“...Leather or latex?” 

Galo yelps as Lio shoves a pillow into his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks to water my crops please if you enjoyed this semi-crack mess
> 
> Edit: you guys in the comments asking which one it was... I'll simply leave it up to interpretation :3c


End file.
